Ángeles nacidos en la oscuridad
by niko-slink-92
Summary: Fic propio! cmo no sabía dnde meter los fics de creacion prpia lo meti aqui, si alguien sabe l sitio exacto q lo diga.Pablo y Di tienen 15 años y d repente se vn metidos n el mundo de la oscuridad. Descubriran cosas que no sabian de ellos mismos y los d


PABLO.

Ese viernes Pablo estaba contento. En esos días en los que no sabes por qué todo te parece ir sobre ruedas. Y además el tiempo le acompañaba. Llovía como pocas veces llueve en Madrid. A Pablo le encantaba la lluvia, y siempre que llovía, salía a andar al pequeño parque que hay al lado de su casa, como estaba haciendo en ese momento. Tenía el pelo empapado, y solo llevaba una sudadera negra con capucha, que no se había subido, y unos vaqueros, también empapados. Todo el que pasaba por allí se le quedaba mirando indiscretamente. Pero esas miradas no molestaban a Pablo, que se sentó en un banco, sacó el mp3 de su bolsillo y se puso a escuchar música.

Permitió que cada gota le mojara la cara mientras dejaba a sus pensamientos vagar por la música que escuchaba. Para él, no había nada mejor que un rato de lluvia otoñal antes de empezar a hacer sus deberes de cuarto curso, que, sinceramente, no le hacían mucha ilusión. Y no le importaba que pudiera coger algún resfriado a algo así, y de todas formas, nunca había enfermado por estar bajo la lluvia. El pelo negro y revuelto le chorreaba y a cada momento se tenía que quitar el agua de sus ojos gris intenso. A su edad y seguía divirtiéndole tener agua hasta en la nariz.

Pablo oyó que le llamaban a través de la música de sus cascos y miró hacia la ventana de su piso. Su hermana melliza, Di, le estaba llamando y le hacía señas para que subiera.

DIANA

Diana, o Di como todos la llamaban, era la hermana melliza de Pablo. Ella tenía los mismos ojos grises que su hermano, pero el pelo lo tenía mucho más claro, casi rubio y algún otro rasgo diferente.

Di, al contrario que su hermano Pablo, odiaba los días de lluvia y no le haría ninguna gracia tener que bajar a por su hermano. Les parecían aburridos, y siempre acababa estornudando. Y si al pesado de Pablo le daba por empaparse, podía asegurarse una noche de fiebre. Desde pequeños, cada vez que Pablo se quedaba debajo de la lluvia o cogía frío, era su hermana la que se ponía enferma, de alguna forma que desconocían.

Nada más cerrar la ventana, Di estornudó cuatro veces.

—¡Papá, vete preparando una toalla y una fregona, que sube Pablo!— le avisó Di.

Se recogió el pelo liso que le llegaba casi hasta la cintura y fue a la puerta de la casa, a esperar a Pablo. Él se había quitado las zapatillas antes de entrar, y fue corriendo al baño a secarse mientras su hermana le pasaba ropa seca. Ellos dos tenían una relación distinta a la mayoría de los hermanos, y no les daba corte cambiarse con el otro delante.

—¡Rápido, canijo! Que hay que cenar ya— le atosigó Di.

—Oye, que nacieras dos minutos antes que yo no te da derecho a llamarme canijo, además te saco casi media cabeza.

—Espera que me ponga tacones a ver que tal. A no ser que tú también te los quieras poner.

—¿Ah, sí? Pues he estado veinte minutos debajo del agua y con la ropa mojada, así que prepara el termómetro y los pañuelos.

Y se fueron los dos a la cocina a comer. Y esa noche, tal y como Pablo había previsto, a Di le subió la fiebre.

—Todo esto es por tu culpa... ¡atchis!— se quejó Diana.

—Ya, bueno. Pero como no podemos dejar de ser mellizos, te aconsejo que te suenes la nariz, la empiezas a tener roja.— respondió su hermano.

Aunque con todo, Di tampoco lo pasaba tan mal. Su temperatura normal era un grado superior a la de los demás. Para ella, 37,5º era estar sana.

LA OSCURIDAD

Amaneció el cielo despejado, y toda la lluvia se había secado ya. Di, ya recuperada, despertó a Pablo a base de golpes de almohada.

—Vamos, despierta, niño pez. Hoy me toca a mí ser feliz.

Para Di, los días despejados y con el sol bien lúcido eran sus preferidos. Pero no para Pablo. Él tenía la piel bastante más clara que su hermana y se quemaba con facilidad, y los ojos se le ponían rojos. Sus padres les dijeron de ir al Retiro, y a ellos no les pareció una mala idea. Di se hizo uno de los complicados peinados que le gustaba hacerse, y Pablo se colocó la gorra y las gafas de sol, aunque sabía que, al igual que él le pasaba sus resfriados a ella, Pablo se quemaría si a su hermana le daba por ponerse mucho al sol. Se enfundó una camiseta roja y unos pantalones blancos, mientras su hermana se ponía una camiseta de tirantes ajustada y unos vaqueros piratas.

El parque del Retiro estaba lleno de gente, como cualquiera de los sábados, y en el lago las barcas se movían lentamente con familias que se divertían mirando a los patos.

Di y Pablo se giraron cuando oyeron sus nombres, y vieron a Claudia, una amiga suya del instituto que iba un curso más adelantada. Les dijeron a sus padres que iban un rato con Claudia. Estuvieron casi una hora con su amiga, escuchando sus penurias con sus novios, haciendo paridas y demás cosas. Entonces, Claudia, que iba en medio de los dos, apoyó una mano en el hombro de cada mellizo y susurró unas palabras que los hermanos no entendieron.

—¿Qué?— preguntaron.

—¿Eh? Nada, nada— aseguró Claudia— Bueno, me tengo que ir ya, ¿vale?

—Vale, venga, hasta el lunes.

Y Claudia se fue corriendo. Los mellizos se miraron extrañados, pero lo que no vieron fue que Claudia había parado al lado de un viejo encorvado y que se apoyaba en un cayado nudoso.

Cuando Di y Pablo encontraron a sus padres, después de un rato buscando, se acercaron a ellos. Vieron como las personas que andaban por allí tiraban comida a las aves del lago, pero nada más rozar los mellizos a sus padres, toda la luz pareció difuminarse. Se miraron extrañados, y después miraron a sus padres, que no parecían notar nada raro.

Y entonces se hizo todo oscuro. Pero aquella no era una oscuridad natural. Pablo y Di pudieron ver, cogidos de la mano, como todas las figuras a su alrededor se distorsionaban y que el sol cambiaba de color, tiñéndose de un rojo sangre que no habían visto en su vida y bañando el agua con esa luz.

El lago parecía amenazarles, rojo y oscuro. Cuando volvieron a mirar a sus padres, ellos mismos se habían vuelto oscuros y fríos, sin vida, daban miedo. (¿y cuando un padre no da miedo XD) Parecía que todo se había vuelto aterrorizante.

Mientras, sus padres, que no sufrían ese extraño proceso, observaban a sus hijos, cogidos de la mano, mirándolo todo con expresión de miedo. Y ese miedo se les contagió a ellos cuando descubrieron lo que les pasaba. Ellos conocían muchas cosas que sus hijos ignoraban.

Pablo y Di empezaron a ver sombras en el suelo. Sombras confusas, que parecían pedir ayuda, pero que amenazaban con llevarles con ellos. Se les acercó un hombre con una cara inexpresiva, pero que tenía lagrimas negras por la cara, y que sujetaba unos globos que goteaban un líquido viscoso que caía delante de los pies de los mellizos, y huyeron despavoridos, perseguidos por esos cuerpos inhumanos que hacía unos segundos eran sus padres. Todo a su alrededor les miraba con ojos aterrorizantes y sin fondo. El suelo les tiraba de los pies y Pablo y Di se retorcían para soltarse, sollozando de miedo.

Entonces todo paró. Ya nadie les perseguía, aunque la oscuridad seguía allí, haciéndose notar. Sentían una fuerza que les rodeaba y que les hacía temblar. Se dieron la vuelta y allí estaban los que hacía un minuto eran sus padres, con una mano sobre sus cabezas. Pablo y Di se intentaron zafar de esas garras heladas que les sostenían, sin saber que esas mismas manos les mantenían ligeramente a salvo de la oscuridad que les rodeaba. Sus padres les cogieron de las manos, sin intentar separarles, pero a Di y a Pablo les seguían dando miedo. Así que, todavía cogidos de las manos, fueron llevados por sus padres a donde no querían imaginar.

Llegaron al coche, en el que no vieron nada raro, hasta que sus padres les tuvieron que soltar. Entonces el coche pareció encerrarles dentro, como si fuera un animal custodiando su presa, lista para devorarla de un momento a otro. Las figuras de sus padres brillaban con una luz oscura en el asiento de adelante, y aunque pusieron la calefacción al máximo, los hermanos seguían teniendo mucho frío.

—¿Y ahora, Di? ¿Qué pasará?— fue lo único que alcanzó a decir Pablo.


End file.
